The Way We Meet
by TehPinkKitten
Summary: POV of Irene. A different approach of how Irene and Sherlock first meet each other. You guys know that there isn't Irene without a riding crop. Irene/Sherlock. Please R/R. Two-shot. Enjoy!


Before I start... I ship almost everything but my OTP is John/Sherlock. I wanted to make this for an anon on Tumblr but then since I never heard from that anon, I wanted to put it up on fanfiction. And I know that a whole lot of you ship this so...Enjoy!  
>-<p>I smiled as I heard his deep voice, sounding like a purr than anything else. He was speaking to his doctor, something I couldn't quite catch but I stepped aside to hide myself as he left the room, fetching something in the kitchen. I stepped in and his eyes caught with mine. He was alarmed, his muscles completely stiffen at the sight of me and his fingers wrapped tightly around my phone. I smiled, a daring one as I walked around him, brushing my fingers lightly around his silk, button-downed shirt. I gripped his longcoat which he gave me because I was too bare. My hand slid into one pocket and then the other and smiled at what I found. As soon as I fully revolved around him, I sat on the couch that was facing him. I could tell that he had difficulty judging me by observing but he can't when I'm not wearing anything. The only thing that he can possibly deduce is that I am a well-hygiene woman.<p>

"Problem?" I asked as I lifted my eyebrow. He blinked once and looked at me with emotionless eyes. I gave him a toothy smile, thinking that this was going to be a fun game.

"No problem. Just you," he responded in a low tone as he began to inspect every inch of my body. I felt his eyes roam around me and come to a full stop. "Brilliant." I chuckled softly as I pressed my feet against the floor and stood, making my way across the door and locking it.

"Hand me my phone." I said, more of a damand and less of the pleading. He hummed and shook his head as he dug his hand behind him and took out the device.

Big mistake.

I gave him a fraudulent smile and slowly made my way behind him. I saw his muscle tense more than it was before when I placed a soft hand over it. "My dear," I said in whispers and my head dip to press against his ear. My hand mad way to his shoulder as I began to rub it expertly. My other hand quickly pulled the syringe from the desk and inserted it in his neck, quickly pressing down before he jolted up. "Should've listened to me."

"What was- What the hell was that?"

"Give it to me." I calmly demanded but he shook his head before he tripped on his own foot and fell hard on his back.

"No." he whispered breathlessly as he tried to hide the phone. I smiled as I pinned his hand with my foot and took the leather crop I had.

"I will make you beg for me- beg. For. Sweet. Forgiveness." I emphasized the last words as I bent over and took my device and tossed it on the couch before I heard knocking on the door. It was is pet doctor, always getting in the way. Damn him. I heard Sherlock moan before his body twisted. God, this man's moan is the most deepest thing iv heard in ages. I would love to keep a leash on him.

"No, no, no. Don't wory my dear." I said as I took my foot off of his wrist and placed my other one on his chest, the material making my toes curl against him. "I'll be gentle." I purred as my toes went lower to the buckle of his pants.

"G...gentle? To hell... With you..." he voice weakened as he exhaled and took a large breath. "What did you give me?"

"Like it? It gives you this...feeling. You start feeling it about now and I use it on all of my 'patients'," I explained as I wanted to now set and example. My toes dug further downward as I found his rapidly growing length and heard him groan. "Kinda like aphrodisiac."

"Oh go-" he stopped to swallow and breathe. He was controlling himself, filthy man. I raised my crop and struck it on his cheek. I heard his moan once more but it was out of pain than it was pleasure. His eyes rolled back when I grounded his length like he was enjoying it all. I frowned once more and struck him again. Only this time, I saw the redness on his cheek.

"Sherlock! Open up!" I heard the cries of John and rolled my eyes. I removed my foot and tossed him his phone from his longcoat as I heard the door crack and the lock break. My crop ran along his noticeable length in front of John and I took my phone. "Sherlock- What have you done Irene!" he shouted in anger as he took a step but I made his stop on his tracks when I pointed the crop as him. I chuckled at the fact that he respects women and would never strike me.

"Good boy. Teach Sherlock some of the manners for me: Never underestimate a woman." I purred as I inhaled his scent from his coat and began to walk at a window which led to tons of thrown away mattresses and someone awaiting me in a car. I glanced at Sherlock and he gave me a look- God what a look- of fires of both anger and passion. I know this wont be our last time together.

"What did you do to him!"

"Don't worry. He's fine," I sat on the ledge and tipped back a bit. "We will meet again. Next time, no more distractions." I looked deep into the eyes of the nearly-broken Sherlock with eyes of satisfaction. "I've beaten you." I say under my breath before plunging backwards and the only thing I hear is John shouting and his head popping out of the window. His look the me was disappointment but all I did was smile and wink before getting to my feet and running barefoot to the car. Calmly, I opened the door and stepped in.

"Where to, Madam?" I heard the drivers voice as I shut the door on the people that were looking at me.

"The usual. Take the longer route and doubletake to make sure no one is following." I looked at his dark brown eyes through the rearview mirror and smiled when he blinked and focused on the road. As he began to drive, my leg crossed my other one and I placed the crop on my chin. I buttoned up my jacket a few until I covered myself fully and placed my crop on my lap. Now I realized that I took a step outside like this. How unlady like.

"Sherlock ought to keep me entertained until this game is done." 


End file.
